


晚明万华镜

by Yokuhitoshi



Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25297717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yokuhitoshi/pseuds/Yokuhitoshi
Summary: 恶毒的政治隐喻。1-3，初次发送于2019年8月14日。4-6，初次发送于2019年8月25日。





	晚明万华镜

**Author's Note:**

> 恶毒的政治隐喻。  
> 1-3，初次发送于2019年8月14日。  
> 4-6，初次发送于2019年8月25日。

**1、重读《五人墓碑记》**

魏先生：“打人是不对的。”

热心市民颜先生：“但是我们是为了……”

魏先生：“但是打人是不对的。”

热心市民颜先生：“对，但是如果……”

魏先生：“打人是不对的。”

热心市民颜先生：“……好的。”

魏先生：“这就对了。打人是不对的。”

热心市民颜先生：“……”

**2、一个时尚人士的1644**

嘉定市民张先生，是一个再普通不过的嘉定市民。如果说有什么不一样的，那他可很喜欢打扮了。老一辈眼里的“服妖”“奇装异服”，他都喜欢的很。

“他们不懂。”在接受采访时，张先生努努嘴，“这是时尚。”

最近，张先生的生活好像有了些变化。听说天下已经不是大明的天下了，换成大清了。不过，嘉定像周边地区一样，很快就归顺了大清的皇帝。总之，太阳依旧东升西落，日子依旧柴米油盐，张先生的生活好像也没什么改变的。

不过，不久之后，张先生又听说，大清的皇帝要大家都剃头了，不剃头就是大逆不道，要杀头的。

剃成什么模样？

金钱鼠尾辫。就是脑后就只留一根辫子的那种。

“快剃头吧。”吃晚饭的时候，张太太说。

张先生摩挲着饭碗，想了想，再摸了摸头上的网巾，又想了想。

还是下不了决心啊。

为什么呢？

“剃了头……剃了头，可就不好看了啊，怎么搭配我这许多喜欢的衣服啊。”张先生说。

（数年后）

庄子经过嘉定的水稻田时，看到了一块碎掉了的骷颅头。

“你怎么了？”庄子问。

在骷颅说话前，庄子又说：“我先猜猜，你是反清复明的义士？你是胸怀天下苍生的豪杰？你是不愿泪尽胡尘里的遗民？”

“都不是，”骷颅碎片动了动，

“我只是想有个好看的发型来配我喜欢的衣服。”

“这样吗？好看的发型很重要吗？”庄子问。

“很重要。”骷髅说。

**3、乡音**

据说，有人听见袁督师在生命最后的时刻喃喃：

“小扑街，救叉烧都好过救你。”

数年之后，酒过三巡，有人引之以为谈资的，添油加醋正欢。正襟危坐的张煌言听不过，轻轻拍了记桌子，用吴侬软语缓缓道：

“啊里额桥头老三传额狗屁贼乱话？”

**4.睡过头**

钱谦益先生宣布准点准时直播跳水殉国，

翌日因睡过头作罢。

**5.恰饭**

龙子犹先生和天然痴叟的恶臭文章都是为了圈钱所作。

龙先生一度为此感到十分痛苦。

但在第一部昧着良心的口水作品《古今小说集》成为话题作，他只需坐在河房里数钱的时候，最后一点良心的折磨也随着歌姬美妓的婉转莺啼消散在潮湿的空气中。

天然痴叟安慰他：“你把你的本心叙述在你的诗里，后人也总会看得分明。”

龙子犹点头称是。以至于崇祯十九年殉国时也死得一心不乱，一刻也没有踌躇的。

哪知道，龙子犹的诗集没能流传后世。倒是那些隐姓埋名作的口水小说被评家吹到天上去了，成了他百年之后的唯一标签。

天启年间的有一夜，龙子犹仰面躺在河房的顾公榻上，对身边的天然痴叟喃喃道：“我不是小说家。”

天然嘿然，少顷大噱：“你本来就不是。”

二十多楼举办的学术研讨会，白发苍苍的老教授摩挲着龙子犹的口水故事集，自豪坦言：“他真是个打破名教桎梏的大小说家！”

**6.闵老子叹**

张宗子取二泉水，作兰雪茶。又蓄嘉牛，取其乳作酪。闵老子以为嘉。

观书揽卷，得拓跋魏王宣简公旧传，合茶并酪，遂为奶茶。


End file.
